<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Slave?! by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102977">A Slave?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Slaves, i hate this, please.... spare yourself, voices, why</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big Bird (Sesame Street)/Reader, Big Bird (Sesame Street)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Master?!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im so sorry im so sorry im so sorry im so sorry im so sorry im so sorry do not read this DO NOT</p><p>Second writer says: 'to anyone who is reading this, please note I am not here by my own will'<br/>Wait, that wasnt in the script, GET BACK IN THE BASEMENT-<br/>'I JUST WANNA SEE MY KIDS AGAIN'<br/>YOU AINT SEEIN THOSE KIDS TILL YOU WRITE MORE BIG BIRD<br/>'yes master uwu'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You gasped as it drew you closer, a feather thumbing over your lips.<br/>
<br/>
</em>
  <em>How did it come to this?</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>It seemed to be a normal day, with you sitting on your couch, playing <br/>
<br/>
<strong><em><span class="u">RAID SHADOW LEGENDS</span></em></strong> <strong>(AUTHORS NOTE: Not Sponsored)</strong><br/>
<br/>
on your PS Vita.<br/>
<br/>
Your mother had left to get groceries. You knew it probably wouldn't be enough. It never was, with money running low. You had thought she would take a long time, seeing as your father had left to get milk around 10 years ago. He never came back. You think she would've learned from his example. But like the blonde bimbo she is, she never learns.<br/>
<br/>
It's later in the night now, with Sesame Street playing on the ratty old TV. Your mother wasn't back yet. What could she be doing? Maybe she was at that Vladimir dudes house. She went over there every weekend, and sometimes it sounded like a stampede! Oh well, not your problem. The TV started to skip, and you smacked the side of it. It was older than you.<br/>
<br/>
<em>(What are you making me write, Author?<br/>
</em><em><strong>Shut up and write- *Gun cocks*)<br/>
<br/>
</strong></em>Your mother finally kicks the door down. Her hair is ratty, her face excited. She stomps over to you, handcuffs in hand. Out of your peripheral, you notice an engraving on the cuffs; <em>Sesame Street Brand Handcuffs; These'll make you scream Yipee!<br/>
<br/>
</em>Your heart stopped. You recgonized those cuffs. Those were the cuffs that held Tai-lung in Chorh-Gom prison! <br/>
"M-mom? What's going on!"<br/>
<br/>
"I'm very sorry about this sweetie, but I have to pay the bills somehow! Now let me put these on, ok Y/N?"<br/>
<br/>
You let your mother put the handcuffs on you, shivering at the cold metal. She led you out of the house.<br/>
"In order to pay the bills, I've decided to sell you as a slave!"<br/>
"How much are you even getting for me?"<br/>
<br/>
Your mother had a detached grin. "$2 an hour!"<br/>
You gasped in shock, eyes widening. "I'm- I'm only worth 2 dollars??"<br/>
She gave you a kind pat on the shoulder. "Oh, honey, your not even worth one penny!"<br/>
<br/>
And with that, she shoved you towards your new owner. You looked up at the towering figure, a shrill excitement gathering in your chest.<br/>
Looking you in the eyes was your new master:<br/>
<br/>
"Big Bird?!?"<br/>
<br/>
<em>(Big Bird finna-</em><br/>
<strong><em>You better not finish that sentence, I don't wanna make this Explicit buddy)</em></strong><em></em><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. W-why me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh gods, the discord server got involved.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A soft gasp wracked your body, sweat making your bodies stick together.<br/><br/>Why did You agree?</em>
</p><hr/><p><em><br/><br/>(Finally, my suffering is over. It's done. Can I see my f-<br/><strong>There are multiple chapters.</strong><br/></em><em>NOOOOOOOOO-)<br/><br/></em>Big Bird simply grabbed your hand, dragging you to the large limo. Stumbling, you tried to follow it's lead. <br/><br/><em>Hah! You stumbled, not pog.</em><em><br/>Oh be nice. Your doing great! &lt;3<br/>E<br/>E<br/><br/></em>You flinched as the voices sounded in your head. You've had these voices since you were a child, and nothing you did seemed to make them go away. They were extremely temperamental, and switched opinions a lot, almost as if they were multiple people having a conversation. The topics could range from wholesome support, to terrifying references to geese. They were also hung up on some sort of murder mystery. The characters had weird names, like Technoblade and Dream. Seriously? <br/><br/>The voices always referred to this 'Author,' and occasionally would just scream 'KLAZ CULT.'<br/><br/>They also tended to refer to you as 'Trashy,' whatever that entails. You had been given the title of 'Lettuce Killer,' though it sparked bad memories.<br/>You had been so caught up in your own mind, you didn't notice when Big Bird had began to speak.<br/><br/>"-llo? Can you hear me?" You startled out of your daze, looking up at the yellow creature, your new master. "O-oh! Yeah! I was in my own head, I'm so sorry." <br/>"It's perfectly fine. I wanted to ask some questions, if thats alright?"<br/>"Yeah! Of course!"<br/><br/><em>AUTHOR WHY<br/></em><em>MY HEART<br/></em><em>HAHAAHAHAH SUFFER</em><em><br/></em><em>NOT NIKI :(((<br/>:)))))<br/><br/></em>Big Bird took in a breath. "So, whats your name?"<br/>"It's  Y/N, though everyone calls me Trashy."<br/>"Alright, Trashy. Why was your mother so eager to sell you off?"<br/><br/>You stiffened, a chill settling in your chest. It spread across your limbs. "W-well, we don't have alot of money."<br/>"Why not? Your mother seems perfectly capable."<br/>"U-um- Could we talk about this another time? It's- it's not a pleasant memory."<br/><br/>A concerned look appeared on Big Bird's face. "Of course."<br/><br/><em>TELL THE TRAGIC BACKSTORY<br/></em><em>THERES A TRAGIC BACKSTORY??</em><em><br/>YEAH DUDE<br/>WOAH<br/>утка</em></p><p>The voices were at it again. Striving to tune them out, you looked out the window. The limo was driving past large mansions, each bigger than the last. <br/><br/>Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, as long as you had a proper room to sleep in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Uh-oh!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*deep, pained sigh*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>With a gasp, Your body gave a final shudder.<br/><br/></em>
  <em>How ruined you had become.</em>
</p><hr/><p>The limo came to a stop infront of a huge yellow mansion, beautiful fountains scattered along the front lawn. A winding, yellow-stained path lead up to the extravagant entrance. You gasped in suprise.<br/><br/><em>FANCY!! WOO!<br/></em><em>Fancy pog!<br/></em><em>Fancy pog!<br/>Fancy pog!<br/>Bazinga!<br/></em><br/>Sighing quietly, you opened the door to the limo and stepped out, Big Bird already waiting. <br/>"Well, here we are." The giant bird began to walk to the mansion. You followed quickly, brushing dirt off your clothes. <br/><br/><em>Hey spam E it'll be funny<br/>E<br/>E<br/>E<br/>E, GET SANDWICHED<br/>NOOOOOOOO<br/><br/><br/></em>It's almost like the voices are their own people, with how they act. Weird.<br/><br/><em>TRASHY DONT THINK TOO MUCH YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF</em><br/><br/>Big bird held open the door for you, watching as you stepped inside carefully, looking around.<br/><br/>It was... amazing. The ceiling soared above you, crystal-decorated chandeliers hanging and glimmering in the sunlight, provided by high-reaching windows.<br/>The voices chattered excitedly, going off about the death of this... 'sapnap' character? Something about clues?<br/>Well voices, what do I do?<br/><br/><em>yeet<br/></em><em>scream</em><br/><em>bazinga</em><br/><em>do a lil jig</em><br/><br/>Oh boy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Who's Tubbo????</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Discord, if your seeing this, every fibre of my body is in attack mode</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The silk sheets slipped off your shoulders as you left the bed.<br/><br/></em>
  <em>They screamed at you, but you couldn't bring yourself to care.<br/><br/></em>
</p><hr/><p>It has been a few weeks since you arrived at Big Bird's mansion. You had just gotten a chore list to do.<br/><br/><em>Commit Arson.<br/><br/></em>"Arson is not an option."<br/><br/><em>Laaaame. <br/>Not pog. </em><br/><em>AUTHOR WHY</em><br/><em>TUBBO</em><br/><em>SAD BOI HOURS :)))<br/><br/><br/></em>Sighing, you put on the maid dress ordered off Amazon, courtesy of Jeff Bezos, and went to start doing your chores.   Humming a sea shanty underneath your breath as you went.<br/><br/>There was a large crash, startling you. Muffled voices sounded from around the corner. Your head throbbed. <br/>Big Bird sprinted from around a corner. Before you could react, it was scooping you up in its wings. Arms?<br/><br/><em>Aings? Warms?<br/></em><em>WARMS????</em><br/><em>SHUT-</em><br/><em>F</em><br/><em>F</em><br/><em>F</em><br/><em>F<br/><br/><br/></em>Big Bird didn't say anything, it just kept running. <br/>A shot ran out, and in an instant your world was spinning. Your head cracked against the floor, ripping a pained scream from your throat. After what felt like an eternity, you sat up, now on the floor. You looked around for Big Bird, and soon found it. <br/><br/>Big Bird was laying on the ground, holding a knee. Upon closer inspection, you noticed a golden ichor pouring into a puddle underneath it.<br/><em><br/>TUBBO NO<br/>TUBBOOOOOOO<br/><br/></em>Suddenly someone was standing above you, holding a Vlog Gun to your head. "Obama called. He wants his shoelaces back."<br/>Fear enveloped you, before someone else shouted behind a wall; "THATS NOT A FUCKING APPLE"<br/>"DUH DUMBASS, ITS GOLD"<br/><br/>All three people sounded very familiar.<br/><em>OWL YOUR IRL!!!<br/></em><em>SO ARE YOU EAST</em><br/><em>OWL EAST AND VINYL IRL POG<br/>uwu mistew beast<br/>A U T H O R N O<br/><br/><br/></em>What was going on??</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. UwU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>God sees me and cries</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author, if your reading this, I have no regrets. My soul has long since withered under the toxins this exudes, my body barely holding underneath the strain. I wish you a less painful downfall.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You almost mourned the loss of the heat on your back. Almost.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>With a sigh, you felt the chill take hold.<br/></em>
</p><hr/><p>You woke with a start, your head throbbing. Your arms and legs hurt when you attempted to move, straining against a rough material. Adjusting to the blaring light that surrounded you, you could see that you were currently tied to a chair. <br/><br/>You seemed to be in a small room, maybe a five by five. There was a single, impossibly bright lightbulb that swung above your head, making a quiet creaking sound. <br/><br/><em>BRO THATS SO POG<br/>ANNOYING NOISES AREN'T POG</em><br/><em>WHAT IF THEY ARE<br/>WHAT ARE YOU, SATAN /j<br/></em><br/>With a sigh, you focused on trying to wiggle your limbs. They were tied tightly, the rope grating across your skin. Ouch.<br/><br/>Suddenly, a door behind you swung open. Straining to turn your head to look, you barely saw it close. <br/><br/>Someone walked infront of you, tapping a foot silently. Looking at them, your mind went wild. <em><br/></em><br/><em>is that a clue</em><br/><em>awooga?</em><br/><em>WRITE THAT DOWN WRITE TH-<br/><br/></em>"Hey, you. You’re finally awake. You were trying to cross the border,<br/>right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that<br/>thief over there."<br/><br/>The person smirked at your confused expression.<br/><br/><em>DID SHE JUST SKYRIM YOU? L</em><br/><em>L</em><br/><em>L</em><br/><em>L</em><br/><em>L<br/>Rip trashy<br/><br/></em>"Man, you are quiet. Anyways, Hello! I'm East." She gave a little wave. "And you are?"<br/>"Call me Trashy." You responded quietly, keeping your head low.<br/>East gave a nod. "Alright, I'll keep it short. What were you doing with Big Bird?"<br/><br/>"Um-" You swallowed nervously, your hands becoming clammy. "I was sold to it, as a- as a slave."<br/>There was a moment, before she burst into laughter. "A slave? Hoo boy, that must be embarrassing."<br/><br/><em>F<br/>F<br/>F<br/>F<br/>F<br/><br/></em>"Y-yeah..." You stuttered, looking down at your feet.<br/>"Well, no worries about that here. The Bird's gone, your free now. Apparently the Queen of England granted it Asylum or something? None of my business."<br/>She smiled, going behind the chair and crouching. After a few moments, your hands came loose. You quickly went to free your feet. <br/><br/>East circled back around to stand infront of you, leaning on a wall. "So, I'm gonna give you a choice. Either you can stay here, with us. Or..." She looked at you with a cold glare.<br/><br/>"We'll get rid of you. No witnesses, blah blah blah."<br/><br/>Fear started to coil in your chest.<br/>"So? What'll it be, Trashy?"<br/><br/><em>DO IT DO IT<br/>CRIMES</em><br/><em>ARSON</em><br/><em>BAZINGA</em><br/><br/>"I'll stay with you guys."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my pacing is so bad what is this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jesus Once Said</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*windows sound*<br/>Fuck off! I'm running low, on the will to LIVE right now! But you don't see me going<br/>BLSKLBEJKLW:FWE<br/>Every five minutes, now do I?!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bazinga.<br/>(This is extremely short. Am I sorry? No.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Something ripped down your spine, sending sparks of warmth throughout your system.<br/><br/>You screamed, in hopes it would happen again.<br/></em>
</p><hr/><p>East grinned at you, her eyes bright. "Great! Follow me, and we'll get started."<br/><br/>She walked over to the very well-concealed door, opening it. You scrambled out of the chair, going to follow. The two of you walked down the dimly lit halls, your heart hammering in your chest. What did this mean for you? What would you do here?<br/><br/><em>Crimes crimes crimes crimes crimes crimes crim-<br/>ARSON!</em><br/><em>MURDER!</em><br/><em>NO!<br/><br/></em>East led you into a large room, with a large round table in the middle. On the table was sitting a person, happily munching away on an apple. They waved at you and East. Nervously, You waved back. East chuckled. "Vinyl, meet Trashy. Trashy, Vinyl."<br/><br/>"Uh- hello." You uttered meekly. Vinyl smiled. "Wazza."<br/><br/>Someone was leaning against a pillar, watching with a cold glare. East gave them a wave. "That's Mars. He's our newest recruit. Don't worry, they aren't the friendliest." <br/><br/>Mars simply scowled. You quickly looked away, shuffling your feet.<br/><br/>"Well, Trashy? Lets get you started."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nix I wanna see that new username right now<br/>*gun cocks*</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im so sorry, please forgive me, im so sorry im so sorry im so sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>